Five More Minutes
by poryu
Summary: Only Kaname knew this face. Knew how breathtakingly beautiful Kiryuu Zero was when his face was not twisted into a scowl, when his melodious voice was not raised in a threatening snarl. ...Somewhere at the back of Kaname's mind, a little warning bell started to ring, reminding him that it was well past his promised five minutes. Written for TheseScarletDropsofINK's K/Z prompt.


**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! This story was written for TheseScarletDropsofINK's Vampire Knight Yaoi Writing Prompts Forum. It was an interesting prompt, and I thought I would try my hand writing this. Hope you guys enjoy! Please do tell me what you thought about it! :)

 **Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight belongs to **Matsuri Hino.**

 **Prompt:** "Kaname thinks Zero looks beautiful when he's sleeping. If only the hunter would stop trying to kill him every time he wakes up to Kaname hovering over him."

* * *

 _J_ _ust five minutes..._

A hand slid soundlessly up the side of a smooth, pale cheek. Slender fingers gently caressed the soft skin of the unsuspecting victim.

A quiet sigh escaped Kaname as he gazed lovingly down upon his sleeping lover. Silver strands, spread out like a halo around their owner's head, glittered mesmerising under the moonlight streaming in from the open window.

 _Zero looks just like an angel sent down from heaven,_ thought the pureblood in amusement. If the hunter were able to hear his present thoughts, he would no doubt turn one of his menacing 'do you want to die' glares onto him. Possibly with his gun pressed up to him.

Still, the longer Kaname soaked in the sight of the slumbering vampire, the more he agreed with his earlier sentiment. Even though those enchanting amethyst eyes were hidden behind closed eyelids, long eyelashes brushed against flawless cheeks, even longer than any female's he'd ever seen. Lost in a peaceful slumber, his lover's expression was calm and relaxed, a far cry from the trademark scowl that seemed to permanently reside on his face.

Only in sleep did Zero completely let his guard down, his innocent expression allowing one to realise that he was still, after all, just a teenager. His hardships had forced him to grow up much too quickly, his daily, placid mask impenetrable to most.

Only Kaname knew this face. Knew how breathtakingly beautiful Kiryuu Zero was when his face was not twisted into a scowl, when his melodious voice was not raised in a threatening snarl.

After all, he had been sneaking into the hunter's room almost every night for _months_ now. And it was all good and well... at least until Zero woke up.

Somewhere at the back of Kaname's mind, a little warning bell started to ring, reminding him that it was well past his promised five minutes. Too enraptured by his lover, Kaname simply ignored it, unable to tear his eyes away.

 _Five more minutes_...

The pureblood's gaze shifted downwards from his lover's face, his eyes automatically focusing on the pale, porcelain-like column that was exposed by the open collar of Zero's shirt.

'How careless, Zero,' murmured Kaname seductively, unable to resist leaning closer to place a feather-light kiss at the base of the hunter's neck. 'Don't you know how alluring you look? Tempting me like this...'

At the sensation of warm, moist lips on his skin, Zero sighed softly, shifting restlessly on the sheets.

Kaname froze, holding his breath.

The hunter muttered something intelligible under his breath, before he settled down again, drawn back into his dreams.

The pureblood released his breath, relief evident on his face. He knew he should really leave now, before he ended up waking Zero for real, but... the desire to touch him was simply irrepressible. Zero's creamy white skin was akin to a siren's call, and it was nigh impossible for Kaname to keep away from such an enticing sight.

Long fingers gently tugged at the buttons on Zero's shirt, skilfully working them out of their buttonholes. Inch by agonising inch, his lover's body was revealed to him, until finally, the two sides of his shirt lay open on either side.

Kaname lay a hand on Zero's chest, feeling the gentle rise and fall of his even breathing. The hand slid lower, marvelling at the hard muscles of his lover's toned abs. Zero was so perfect, so beautiful...

As the wandering hand continued to descend lower still, Zero started to stir, body unconsciously tensing.

 _Five more minutes... Don't wake up just yet, Zero..._

Kaname was well and truly past the point of no return now. His body seemed to have a mind of its own, steadfastly refusing to obey the commands of his brain. Then again, his mind _itself_ was divided, the rational half wanting to let Zero catch up with some much-deserved rest, and the insatiable half wanting to just strip his hunter bare and keep him up all night and day.

For half a heartbeat, Kaname paused, his two halves fighting it out internally.

Then he blinked, a firm conclusion having been reached.

Zero would just have to deal with another sleepless night.

 _Maybe if I can do it without him waking..._

Without a moment's hesitation, Kaname gracefully leapt atop the bed to straddle his lover's legs. The mattress barely creaked at that movement, fluid as it was.

A hot mouth found and latched onto Zero's neck, adept fingers starting to work at the button of his pants...

 ** _Click._**

'What the _hell_ do you think you're doing, Kuran?!'

The pureblood paused in his ministrations. So, Zero had woken up, after all.

Well, this wasn't good.

The cool metal pressed against his temple dug in deeper, and he winced slightly.

'Is there really a need to bring your gun with you even to bed, Zero? Seems a little paranoid, no?'

The skin under Kaname's mouth vibrated as the hunter growled. 'With you attacking me _every_ night in my sleep, do you really think I'll let myself fall asleep defenceless?'

Kaname chuckled, 'Touché, Zero.'

'...'

'...'

'Hey. Would you get the hell off me already?'

Kaname cocked his head, remaining silent for a few seconds as if considering the idea. Then he lifted his head slightly, meeting irate, narrowed amethyst eyes. 'No thanks, I'm good here.'

The body under his stiffened, and that was all the warning he had before Bloody Rose spat out a bullet.

Luckily for Kaname, his vampire instincts allowed him to spring off the bed and to the open door before his head could gain a new, metal occupant.

'Get out of here, you bastard!' snarled Zero. Despite his lethargy, he forced himself to sit up, his gun trained on the pureblood.

'I'll try again tomorrow night,' promised Kaname, a mischievous glint in his eye. Catching sight of the annoyed twitch of the ex-human's eyebrow, he quickly ducked out of the room.

A bullet whizzed through the air past him, only just narrowly missing his ear. He grinned as he heard the hunter hurling expletives at him.

 _Next time_ , Kaname promised himself as he walked away. _Next time I'll do it for sure_.

Though, just to be safe, he really ought to find a way to get rid of that damned gun...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think ^.^**


End file.
